1. Field of the Invention
This invention, a teaching method, used with a learning aid(s), to acquire speaking, thinking, writing, reading and understanding abilities in foreign languages, relates directly to methodologies to learn foreign languages.
2. Background and Related Art
Traditional methods of learning languages, such as using grammar, memorization, and repetition, have proven to be a failure as mankind still struggles to find a much practical, effective, and faster ways to learn foreign languages. With the use of modern technology (e.g. videos, computer programs and the like), many claim to have found better ways to learn foreign languages. Some inventors still insist in the use of traditional ways of learning languages such as memorization, or fancy devices such as microphones and the like. Where developers of these traditional and new methods fail is in understanding that speaking a language is a social not an intellectual skill!
When observing how children learn to speak their own language, they only assimilate and process the information they need to communicate at that particular time. Nowadays students of foreign language are loaded with too much grammar, too much cognitive information. This teaching method approaches the students by having them first learning the syntax of the language (the natural way native speakers speak their language,) and then its grammar. By using this approach the students actually get to speak the studied language before they start learning the grammar.
Therefore, giving the people the opportunity to learn a foreign language in a more effective and faster way will contribute greatly to mankind by opening the doors to a greater communication and understanding among individuals and nations.
Accordingly, several of the objects and advantages of the teaching method and the learning aid, called ONE-PAGE-BOOK, to learn foreign languages are:
a) to provide a teaching method that radically expedites the process of learning a foreign language by allowing students to speak a foreign language within 120 hours of formal language training.
b) to provide the students with the ability to spontaneously create their own sentences to freely express their needs, wants and opinions.
c) to show and teach the student how to use monologues to help them to create useful and meaningful sentences.
d) to help the student maintain a higher degree of interest in the learning process by recreating real-life situations, and talking about topics of his/her own interest, not limiting the students to the fictitious characters found on textbooks.
e) to show the students how to actually get to speak the target language.
f) to provide a learning aid that radically simplifies the process of learning a foreign language by using a one-two-side-written sheet, instead of a textbook.
g) to provide a learning aid folded in a particular way (refer to drawings) for accessibility and portability of this always ready-to-use reference sheet.
h) to use with the learning aid one or more alphabets as needed, whether Roman, foreign or Roman equivalent.
i) to accommodate in the ONE-PAGE-BOOK any type of word list or topics such as: business, travel, religious, technical, or any other as needed.
j) to facilitate the process of learning a foreign language by using in the learning aid which contains the most basic syntax concepts necessary to speak any foreign language.
k) to discourage and avoid the tedious use of memorization, repetition, and copious grammar textbooks.
l) to increase the student""s writing skills, and thinking abilities in the target language by daily writing and by using their personal experience to increase vocabulary and maintain the interest in the learning process.
Further objects and advantages are to avoid the passive learning process, such as watching videos, listening to tapes or using a computer to avoid limiting the student to depend on having access or carrying such devices at all times. Such tools promote repetition, memorization and the learning of a limited vocabulary. Such devices are rather helping tools, but by no means a way to learn foreign languages! Further objects and advantages will become apparent from studying the ensuing drawings and description.